Abecedario FrUk
by G.A-motoharu
Summary: Serie de drabbles (o algo así) en donde se incluya como base una letra del abecedario. Todos dedicados a esta parejita que me encanta! Desde los suaves mimos entre los dos, hasta sus típicas peleas maritales jejeje. El rating cambiara de acuerdo a la situación o palabra.La letra estará en portada! :D Espero que lean y comenten :3 Dedicado especialmente a la linda acosadora Sakhory
1. A

**"Abecedario FrUk"**

BY: G.A-Motoharu.

* * *

Conjuntos de drabbles con las letras del abecedario…dedicado a **Sakhory**, porque me convenció de hacer FruK y es la adorable persona que me dedicó anteriormente fics*w*...además dijo que debería escribir de humor y acosa mi perfil...jajaja. Para ti, chica!

Axis Powers Hetalia no me pertenece. Q.Q

* * *

"Abecedario FrUk"

_Porque el amor de esos dos...merece ser representado en muchas palabras._

_._

.

.

A:

**AROMA**

No es que no le guste la colonia que Francis usa, no claro que no. Al contrario, le gusta, huele tan varonil y todo eso.

El asunto es que, prefiere mil veces el olor que Francis despedía cuando cocinaba. Si, podía sonar medio raro pero lo cierto es que, cuando Francis cocinaba, su olor natural a pan recién horneado y suave vainilla; salía a flote. Y a Arthur le encantaba olerlo (disimuladamente claro) se acercaba por detrás y cada que Francia movía el cabello salía ese delicioso aroma. Otras de las veces en donde ama totalmente el aroma que desprendía Francis era cuando...

Cuando después de hacer el amor, Francia se acostaba en su pecho, abrazándolo, dejándolo sentir su aroma mezclado con el suyo. Dejándolo satisfecho, díganle instintos de macho posesivo, o instintos salvajes; pero estaba demasiado feliz al sentir impregnado su aroma en el cuerpo de Francis. Marcándolo como suyo y solamente suyo.

Si, definitivamente adoraba el aroma que despedía su francés...pero no es como si fuera a decírselo a alguien o simplemente admitirlo...nonono.

Jamás, ni de loco.

Sería muy vergonzoso y _bloody hell_, no quería saber que burlas le haría esa rana pervertida si se llegara a enterar.

* * *

**O.O.O**

Okey, este es el primero *w*…

Será una historia más para mi meta de llegar a 19 historias antes de 14/02!  
(Aunque esta se termine de publicar después de esa fecha u.u Neh xD) Jejeje

Los drabbles serán variables en longitud, podrán ser cortos o no…dependiendo de cómo este mi imaginación. Subiré uno cada semana hasta terminar con todas las letras :3

Listo, Sakhory espero que los leas :3 y que te guste, lo hize con mucho amour~

Y a todo quien lo leyó gracias! No se olviden de dejar su comentario ;3

Se despide su servidora G.A

CAMBIO Y FUERA!


	2. B

**"Abecedario FrUk"**

BY: G.A-Motoharu

* * *

Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenecen x3

* * *

B:

**BIENVENIDA.**

Muchas veces solían decir que era un masoquista si estaba con Arthur, es decir, el chico era violento y tsundere. Y si, Francis podría serlo pero Arthur no siempre era un maldito, y cada vez que eso pasaba, no podía negar la gran felicidad que lo embargaba.

No era que no amara los tratos de Arthur, por supuesto que amaba cuando estaba de buenas y lo mimaba en demasía. Amaba y almacenaba todo eso en la memoria. Lo malo era que cuando estaba con demasiado buen humor...

Como cuando Arthur le cocina cuando lo visitaba en Londres, le hacía muchos platillos diferentes que no sabría decir cuales eran (los pobres alimentos quedaban irreconocibles) y el siendo la amabilísima persona que es...se burla. Bueno, tampoco quiere que Arthur se dé cuenta que está empezando a sonrojarse por el gesto demasiado dulce que le da la bienvenida. Arthur puede ser _cute_ si se lo propone. Aunque después inicien sus típicas peleas. Sin embargo, Francia ha perdido esta batalla (y las demás); y con las mejillas sonrojadas se inclina y besa al inglés agradeciéndole el detalle. Lo abraza, pese a las protestas del más bajo (con su cara demasiado roja y adorable), y lo lleva a sentarse a comer con él.

Y Francia amablemente, no escupe la comida. (La verdad, Francis es demasiado débil a los gestos de amour)

Y amablemente Francis no le responde, desde la cama con dolores abdominales, a la pregunta de Arthur de ¿Qué te ha hecho mal?

* * *

Okidoki, tenia pensado subir esto hasta el viernes pero... decidí que no xD

Este drabble me quedo medio cursi y creo que un poco OCC...

pero en fin...GRACIAS por sus comentarios!

Que bueno que te gusto Sakhory! ^^ Shiii, Q.Q he estado desaparecida, perdonameee D: (esta semana me libero y estaré viviendo en el fadom de Hetalia xD)

Un beso a todos!

Se despide su servidora G.A

CAMBIO Y FUERA!


	3. C

**"Abecedario FrUk"**

* * *

Axis Powers Hetalia le pertenece a Himaruya Hidekaz :)

Dedicado a Sakhory :D

* * *

C:

**CASA.**

Inglaterra y Francia, ya formalizada su relación; decidieron que deberían vivir juntos. Así que compraron una casa cerca del canal de la mancha.

Lo habían decidido juntos pero aquí Arthur tuvo la decisión final. ¿Que se puede hacer cuando tiene a un francés que cae ante sus encantos ingleses? (Dícese, amenazas de sexo)

En fin, el modelo lo escogió Arthur, la decoración Francis, Arthur los muebles de los cuartos. Francis le cedió la decisión del color. Arthur le arrebato el diseño del jardín. Francia eligió las flores. Alfred se entrometió y escogió una alberca en el jardín trasero. Matthew le jaló la oreja regañándolo y se disculpó por la intromisión.

Francis le reprocho que la culpa era de Arthur, este le dio un golpe en el pecho y escogió la habitación que ocuparían ellos, cual la biblioteca y cual el salón de pintura de Francis... ¡ah! Además en donde exhibiría sus guitarras y demás cosas de sus años de rock and punk ¡yeah!

Francis se enojo, Arthur le dio un beso de reconciliación. Francis cayó rendido a sus pies, se abalanzo y le desnudo. Arthur se sonrojo y siguió el juego.

Y ambos inauguraron su nueva casa, haciéndose el amor en el nuevo sillón del living room.

Alfred lo grabó todo y se lo vendió a Kiku, quien le pagó con un doujinshi AmeCan R-18.

Matthew nunca se enteró.

Arthur tuvo que cambiar el sillón...Francis escogió el modelo.

O.O.O

* * *

Hola…después de muuucho tiempo xD

La verdad, este drabble quedo medio raro…siempre he creído que Fran es muy débil con respecto a Artie…mas si es tan en una relación…o algo asi xD

Pero bueee….aquí esta otro coso, espero que les guste…no se preocupen que no todos quedaran en esta categoría, vamos, hablamos de Francis…tendrá que subir a lo sumo T xD

Un beso a todos y un saludo especial a Sakhory y a mi kohai adorable Sakery-chan, animo nena que te apoyo en todo!

Gracias por dejar comentario y pasarce por aqui~

Se despide su servidora G.A

CAMBIO Y FUERA!


	4. D

**"Abecedario FrUk"**

* * *

Hetalia no me pertenece aunque parezca~

* * *

D: (es la letra no carita asustada xD)

**DISFRAZ.**

"¡Fuck you!" Gritó enfadado el inglés mientras salía pisando fuerte de la alcoba que compartía con Francis. Detrás de él, el francés sonreía emocionado.

"Oh, vamos, mon amour... ¡mira que en ti se vería lindo! Las orejitas y todo" Intentó persuadir el rubio más alto al más corto.

"¡En tus sueños, pervertido! ¡Ni de loco me pongo ese _bloody_ disfraz de mierda!" Esquivando los brazos sensuales de su pareja, Arthur se encaminó por un vaso de agua, tanto gritar le había dejado la boca seca. Francis hizo un puchero y miró las orejitas de conejo que sostenía. ¡Pero si a Inglaterra seguro le quedaban bien!

"¡Vamos, mon amour! Sé que quieres complacerme por haber quemado mi tarta de manzana de la semana pasada~" Engatusó el galo, mientras se colocaba sensualmente detrás el inglés, que con vaso en mano se giró y fulminó con la mirada a su pareja.

"¡E-eso fue un a-accidente, _wine bastard_!" Se defendió el cejón aporreando el vaso en la mesa. Francis alzó las cejas pero lo dejó pasar.

"Arthuuuuurrrrr~ Por favoooorrrr~" Suplicó el francés y Arthur sintió las mejillas rojas al pensar que las 'erres' de Francis sonaban sexys. Pero se mantuvo firme...de ninguna forma se colocaría _ese_ disfraz. Ni mucho menos para ir a la _bloody_ fiesta de Halloween del americano emancipado.

Tal vez si iría... ¡pero no con ese estúpido disfraz! Francis estaba demasiado idiota si creía que podría convencerlo.

"Arrrrthuuurrrr~" Aunque se acercara tan sensualmente con esa sonrisa coqueta y pronunciara asi su nombre.

Francis miró flaquear a su pareja, sabía que cuando pronunciaba el nombre de Inglaterra con ese acento francés suyo, podría incluso llevarlo directo a la cama. Pero esta vez no era su intención. ¡Él tenía una misión! ¡Y era que Inglaterra se enfundara en ese sexy traje de conejo!

Inglaterra se dejó abrazar y besar por Francis (aunque no sin vaga resistencia), y estaba en los chupetones en el cuello cuando recordó todo el asunto. Y se despegó del galo, metiendo su mano entre ellos. Y golpeándole la cara levemente.

"¡Anglaterre!" Se quejó Fran, sobándose el ojo derecho.

"No me convencerás rana pervertida. Mi No es rotundo." Siseó el inglés, con las orejas rojas.

"¡Pero es una fiesta de disfraces! ¡Tienes que ir en uno! ¡Y este es el más adecuado para ti, _amour_! ¡Te verías sexy!" El francés quejumbroso dramatizó como siempre. Inglaterra estalló.

"¡Si, _bloody hell_! ¡Iré en un disfraz, pero no _ese _disfraz!" Apuntó despectivamente al inocente pedazo de tela. Francis lo miró e inocentemente preguntó.

"¿Qué tiene de malo? Yo lo veo perfectamente bien" Respondió Francia.

"¡Francis! ¡Es un _Bloody_ disfraz de conejita _playboy_! ¡No lo llevare a la fiesta!" Y dicho esto se giró y salió maldiciendo por lo bajo al francés y su facilidad (y perversidad) de conseguir esos disfraces.

Francis se quedó en la cocina sopesando la probabilidad de cambiar el disfraz y que Arthur usara en su lugar un traje de enfermera sexy.

**O.O.O**

* * *

Uyyyy, se me pasaron los dias...jejeje ayer iba a subirlo pero...

O sea, solo te duermes un rato... y te desconectan el internet u.ú (en realidad me dormí como tres horas jajajaja pero no es el punto xD).

Bueee, trate de hacerlo lo mas humoristico que pude, ademas aquí hay mas interacción jejejeje.

Un abrazo virtual a todos y todas que me leen! Gracias Q.O ¡los amoooo!

¡Un beso para todos! No vemos en el siguiente :D

Gracias por pasarse por aquí, se despide su servidora G.A

CAMBIO Y FUERA! :3


	5. E

**"Abecedario FrUk"**

By: G.A-Motoharu

* * *

Hetalia Axis Powers no me pertenece…ya lo saben xD

Notas abajito :3

* * *

**E:**

**ENAMORADOS.**

"Aun no me la creo" Murmuró el español a su amigo Prusia mirando a la pareja del fondo.

"Ni yo...parece todo tan surreal...incluso para mí, que soy awesome, algunas cosas son muy espectaculares de ver." Prusia, apoyó un brazo en la mesa y luego su cabeza sobre esta. Su vista no perdió detalle de la pareja del fondo de la sala de juntas. Estaban tan cerca sin matarse. Las demás naciones no decían nada pero miraban furtivamente a los enamorados.

Francia e Inglaterra. ¿Quién lo diría?

Tomados de las manos, mientras inclinado, Francia le susurraba algo al oído; y Arthur, sonrojado solo un poco, reía entre dientes. A veces le codeaba el estómago por estar demasiado cerca y robarle oxígeno. Sus manos estaban entrelazadas sobre la mesa (a pesar de las quejas y vergüenzas del inglés) y algunas veces se podía ver a Arthur acariciarlas con el pulgar disimuladamente; y otras mientras Arthur reía, Francis acariciarle el cuello delicadamente. (Aunque no faltaba el 'Bloody hell' o el 'wine bastard' en voz alta cuando el rubio le toqueteaba las regiones vitales sin descaro). Ambos parecían encerrados en su propio mundo, mirándose a los ojos, con ese brillo hermoso y no-asesino que solo los enamorados tenían.

"Aww, que tierno... ¡deberíamos ser asi Lovi-love!" Rezongó España a Italia Romano, quien estaba a su lado.

"¡Cállate, bastardo! ¡Son jodidamente cursis que me dan asco!" E insultando al español en italiano se giró para seguir hablando con su fratello y Japón. Mientras tanto, Prusia le movía las cejas sugerentemente a Hungría y esta lo fulminaba con la mirada, porque ahora conversaba con Alemania y el señor Austria.

"Awww... ¡que cruel es el amor!" Volvió a decir Antonio, mientras seguían mirando envidiosos a Arthur y Francis. Que ignoraban a todos y todo, incluso a sus ex-colonias (y otros) tomándoles fotos. "Qué envidia~" Agrego por los dos el país de la pasión. Prusia asintió de acuerdo distraidamente.

**O.O.O**

* * *

Finito :D

Les gusto? Siento que me salió medio OCC xD

Bueno, aparición especial de España por su cumple jajaja. Tarde en subir este drabble ._. lo siento mucho, mi internet está fallando es muy gandaya…Además…lo confieso, le fui infiel a Hetalia u.u (me traume con Love/sex Pistols…ya lo vieron? :Q_Genial! ._. pero no lo oyeron de mi jejejeje)

Espero que les haya gustado :D

Ya saben, dejen sus comentarios fusososososos!

Un beso a todos y gracias por leer! Feliz dia del amor y de la amistad un día antes xD

Se despide su servidora G.A

CAMBIO Y FUERA!


	6. F

"**Abecedario FrUk"**

By: G.A-Motoharu

* * *

Hetalia no me pertenece como ya saben…bla bla.

Notas abajo.

* * *

F.

**FIEBRE.**

Arthur tomó de la mano a un afiebrado francés, mientras lo arropaba más. Francia estaba en cama desde hacía tres días, con 42 grados de temperatura, alta para un humano normal. Pero como Francis era una nación, aun podía soportarlo apenas sin consecuencias mayores que delirios.

Arthur cambió la compresa a una más fresca y luego tomo su lugar junto a la cama de Francis. Este temblaba y en su cuerpo corrían escalofríos cada vez. Estaba preocupado porque últimamente los delirios de la fiebre empezaban a afectar el descanso de Francis, produciéndole temblores tremendos y a veces, llegaba hasta los gritos. Otras veces eran solo murmullos, pero era cada vez más frecuente. China, había evaluado a Francis un día cuando sintiéndose mal, se desmayó en plena reunión. Dijo que quizás se debiera al estado en que se encontraba el país de su pareja. Y si, en ese momento Francia pasaba problemas climáticos con sorpresivos cambios de temperaturas. China recomendó el descanso de la nación y muchos líquidos.

No podían morir, eran naciones, pero Arthur sintió miedo al ver a su pareja así de mal.

Por eso se quedo con él, para cuidarlo. No podía cocinarle muy bien, pero al menos podía hacerle te. Y tomar la mano cuando entre la fiebre de Francis, el susurraba su nombre pidiendo y rogando no lo dejara solo. En esos momentos, cuando el siempre sonriente, dramático y pervertidamente feliz Francis, se encontraba débil, indefenso y asustado; hacían que el corazón de piedra de Arthur se apretujara y ablandara al ver a su pareja así.

Por lo que todas las noches, le susurraba al oído de Francis que todo estaría bien, que él estaba ahí para él. Y si no funcionaba, le tatareaba canciones de cuna (que solía cantarle a Alfred y Matthew en noches de tormenta) para Francis se durmiera, cerca de él y tomándole tan fuerte de la mano.

Y aunque Inglaterra fuera un cabrón, duro e insensible la mayoría del tiempo; todo lo que deseaba en esos momento era que Francis estuviera bien.

**O.O.O**

* * *

Sin comentarios…ehh xD

Realmente quería que fuera algo subido de tono pero…no sé cómo termine con esto._.

Lo siento, creo que estoy haciendo estoy muy acaramelado para redimirme de mis fic dramáticos de esta pareja que he hecho (y haré…)

Y de todas maneras siempre quise explorar el lado sensible de Artie…ojalá no haya abusado de el xD

Hahahaha. Espero que les haya gustado, espero sus reviews! Gracias por leer~

Un besote a todos. Muack.

Se despide su servidora G.A

CAMBIO Y FUERA!


	7. G

**"Abecedario FrUk"**

By: G.A-Motoharu

* * *

Hetalia y tooodos sus lindos personajes no me pertenecen lalalalala(8)

Fic dedicado a Sakhory :D

Notas abajo lalalala(8)

* * *

G.

**GRACIA.**

Aunque le costara admitirlo, aunque lo negara una y mil veces frente a Arthur. Francis estaba encantado con la gracia con que su pareja se movía en la pista de baile. (Y es que era en el único lugar donde Arthur era tan delicado y sutil, sin ser ese bruto y brusco que siempre se ve) Era todo un caballero. Sonriendo, asintiendo, siendo cortés en los momentos adecuados. Siempre respetuoso y grácil. Casi comparado a el mismo.

Francis se llevó la copa de vino a sus labios mientras sus ojos no se despegaban de Arthur, quien enfundado en un saco color beige, se movía al son de un vals; se podía decir que el francés se lo comía (o violaba) con la mirada tan penetrante y llena de deseo que tenía en sus ojos azul cielo. Francis bajó la copa y se relamió los labios. Sus ojos brillaron cuando Arthur hizo una vuelta y un suave pero firme paso del vals lo secundó. Francia se tocó el cabello bien peinado y dejó que sus ojos vagaran por el cuerpo de su antiguo rival; y ahora amante. Pies firmes en el suelo, lentos movimientos, cuerpo esbelto, manos suaves pero firmes, piernas magras y sensuales; grácil criatura que lo había cautivado. Francia soltó un suspiro tembloroso cuando la pieza termino y Arthur a lo lejos sonrió cortes pero amable a la joven dama ruborizada; y se acercó a él, aun con ese aura de porte y gracioso andar. Su ritmo cardiaco se aceleró al ver la sutil sonrisa sincera que el inglés le dirigió. Y antes de que llegara más cerca, Francis intercepto al inglés, abrazándolo por la cintura y escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de Inglaterra, inspirando su aroma y acercando sus cuerpos juntos. Este asombrado lo recibió. Francia subió su boca a el oído contrario y con la voz cargada de deseo le dijo.

"Vamos a bailar"

**O.O.O**

* * *

Weee, me di una escapadita y pude dejarles esto…espero que les haya gustado :D

Elegancia, garbo y desenvoltura con que se mueve una persona, eso quiere decir gracia. Y vamos, que Artie es un caballero y en algún momento asistió a miles de bailes, TENIA que saber bailar y moverse jejejeje.

Eso me inspiro, al ver una peli con un baile ingles muuuuuuy fabuloso *w*

En fin, espero sus reviews :D

Gracias por leer, un beso y abrazos a todos!

Se despide su servidora G.A

CAMBIO Y FUERA!


	8. H

**"Abecedario FrUk"**

By: G.A-Motoharu

* * *

Hetalia y todos sus maravillosos personajes no me pertenecen~

Fic dedicado a Sakhory: D

* * *

**H.**

**HIGIENE.**

Arthur siempre se jactaba de ser un maldito loco que amaba la limpieza (aunque dejara una porquería la cocina de Francis, en eso intervenía la envidia). Todo en la casa que compartía con su pareja estaba estrictamente ordenado, acomodado e higiénicamente limpio. El solía hacerlo, incluso a veces solía limpiar el cuarto de pintura de Francis. Y ni que se diga del cuarto de sus guitarras, cada una sin una mugre mota de polvo, escoradas por año y fecha de adquisición.

Así que si, Arthur era un bastardo de la limpieza en general. Y cuando se dice general era general. Nunca lo veras con la ropa mal hecha (a menos que lo veas saliendo de un armario de limpieza con Francis), con pelusas en sus sacos o con vello facial, que para el inglés es ridículamente ofensivo. Y con eso, es que hoy, siendo valiente se propuso un objetivo.

Por eso estaba ahora en el baño, rojo como cereza y casi humillado (a pesar de que disfrutaba de la vista) pidiéndole a Francis que le dejara ayudarlo en su limpieza, eh, corporal. Oh, pero ni se crean...el tenia un plan...un siniestro plan.

Francis, desde luego se dejo hacer, no sin antes un poco de burlas por aquí y toqueteos de más por allá. Pero al fin y al cabo, aquí estaba, dentro la bañera con sales perfumadas, su música favorita, y a su adorado cejoncito lavándole delicadamente el cabello.

Oh, sí. Esto era vida. Dudo en acceder cuando su malhumorado novio le pidió lo dicho antes, lavar su cabello. Pero al fin de cuentas le cedió el privilegio. ¡Y Arthur tenía unas manos asombrosas! Moviéndolas suavemente por su cuello cabelludo, dando un masaje demasiado agradable. Mmm, tal vez muy pronto probaría que otras cosas podían hacer esas manos.

Mientras tanto el sentía que el sueño le tocaba, soltando un bostezo dejo arrastrarse a los brazos de Morfeo mientras su chico seguía con lo suyo.

Sin embargo, Francis nunca noto la sonrisa de dientes al descubierto que Arthur dejo ver. Y en su mano...un rastrillo.

...

"¡Salvaje! ¡Salaud! ¡Mon Dieu! ¡Sacrebleu!" Francis salía molesto del cuarto del baño, arrojando improperios en su lengua natal. Detrás, con los brazos cruzados y rodando los ojos, Inglaterra sonreía triunfador.

Bruscamente, el francés se giró y lo apunto con un dedo. "¡Nunca más te dejare ayudarme en el baño! ¡Nunca te dejare sin supervisión! ¡Mira lo que me has hecho!" Lloriqueó el galo mientras se pasaba la mano por la babilla lisa, sin rastro de su sexy barba. ¡Y solo se había quedado dormido diez minutos! Pero bueno, tal vez tenía el sueño pesado… Pero nunca volvería a confiar en Inglaterra. "¡Eres un monstruo! ¡Mon Dieu! ¡Te odio! ¡Eres perverso!" Eso y demás seguía gritando el rubio mayor mientras hacía ademanes. Arthur soltó un suspiro pero con una sonrisa se acerco al otro.

"Haces drama por algo insignificante, frog" Y después de decir eso Inglaterra pasó lentamente su lengua por la lisa barbilla de Francis. Sonrió satisfecho por el ligero tono rosa de las mejillas del más alto y por la cara de idiota que puso. Se giró sobre sus talones y salió de la habitación.

Francia se quedo ahí, estupefacto, sintiendo la humedad en su barbilla y leves cosquillas por donde la húmeda y suave lengua de Inglaterra paso. Luego, saliendo de sus lapsus, sus ojos azules refulgieron en enfado.

"¡Ni creas que te has salvado de esto, Anglaterre! ¡No me convences con ese sexy movimiento!" Y como rayo, salió tras el inglés. Se vengaría, Arthur no saldría inmune. Oh Oui.

Y su venganza sería terrible.

**O.O.O**

Y ya :D

Creo que este es el mas largo que he hecho por el momento jejeje.

Quise retomar sobre los vellos flotantes de Fran que en verdad no le agradan a Artie xD.

Y no tengo nada mas que decir mas que gracias por leer y espero que lo hayan disfrutado :3

Se despide su servidora G.A

CAMBIO Y FUERA.


	9. I

"**Abecedario FrUk"**

By: G.A-Motoharu

* * *

Lo diré rapidisisismo :D Hetalia No es mío :D *llora*

Dedicado a Sakhory

* * *

**I**

Ilusión.

Arthur estaba emocionado, muy emocionado y nervioso. Pero nunca se mostraría así frente a los demás. Mucho menos a su pareja. Arthur se acomodó la corbata como por quinceava vez y se pasó la mano por el cabello. Sentado en las primeras filas de la galería, en Orleáns; esperaba el anuncio del presentador. A lo lejos, podía ver a Francis, con el cabello recogido, vestido con un saco color vino, platicando amenamente con unos patrocinadores.

Se movió inquieto y algo nervioso en su asiento. Si bien, no era la primera vez que alguna que otra persona le dedicaba algo, era la primera vez que Francis, le dedicaba una pintura suya. Con lo delicado que era con ese tema. Respiró profundo y sintió una sonrisa abrirse paso en sus labios. Hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía este tipo de emoción, este brillo que seguro adorna sus ojos. Este sentimiento de ilusión que lo embargo cuando Francis subió al podio y dirigió su presentación. A su lado, la obra de arte cubierta que le dedicaba a él. Solamente a él.

Al ser más preciado y el amor de su existencia.

A palabras del mismo francés, Arthur sintió las mejillas rojas, como las fresas del desayuno. Y entonces Francis le dirigió una mirada muy profunda y descubrió su cuadro.

Arthur jadeó y se cubrió la boca con una mano, a su alrededor los ruidos de asombro y aplausos reinaban. Pero su mirada solo fija a ese pedazo de lienzo embellecido a manos de su pareja.

Era la belleza, la simpleza, la magnificencia hecha pintura. Y nada se comparaba con la alegría que embargo el corazón del inglés cuando Francis le gesticulo desde su lugar. "Esto es para ti, amour"

E Inglaterra bajó la mirada mientras las orejas le quedaban rojísimas.

**O.O.O**

* * *

Este –creo- es uno de los drabbles que me encantó escribir pero me da la impresión que esta raro ._.

Eeeee fin….estaba medio ida pero volviii :D

Espero que les haya gustado, un besototote a todos! :D (y perdón si ven alguna falta de ortografía…upsi)

Saludos a mi gato :B

Se despide su servidora G.A

CAMBIO Y FUERA kggggggggg!


	10. J

"**Abecedario FrUk"**

By: G.A-Motoharu

* * *

Hetalia-Axis Powers no me pertenece~ O.Q

Dedicado a Sakhory: D

* * *

**J.**

**Julio.**

Julio era un mes muy nostálgico para Inglaterra.

Y en esos temas, Francis tenía las cartas sobre la mesa. No debía involucrarse demasiado en ese tema tan delicado para Arthur. Sin embargo, ¿qué podía hacer cuando su amado aun sentía tristeza por esas fechas?

Francis tenía que luchar contra el impulso de abrazar al inglés por todo ese mes, porque Arthur odiaba sentirse débil y sobre todo, odiaba ser tocado con motivos tan franceses en esos días. Sin embargo, eso no evitaba que Francia escondiera toda bebida alcohólica y etílica del londinense, para evitar lo ocurrido hacia un par de años (Arthur estaba tan borracho y enojado que se peleó con él, se puso violento y atacó a Alfred, dejándole un ojo morado. En su afán de ayudar, Matthew se metió y terminó con las gafas rotas y un labio partido. Luego Alfred golpeó a Arthur por herir a Mattie, y Arthur dejó el otro ojo morado a Alfred. Y a Francia le tocó la parte más fea. Tener que soportar la culpa en la mirada verde de su amado durante más de tres meses). Pero entendía, claro que entendía.

Todos tienen derecho a sentir la melancolía en su vida de vez en cuando.

Y en esos tiempos, Francis solo se sentaba junto al ovillo que era Inglaterra, brindándole calor y dándole énfasis al 'Aquí estoy...ya nunca estarás solo' sin palabras que solía dedicarle a su pareja.

Y de vez en cuando recibía en sus brazos, por iniciativa propia, a Arthur; otras, lo sentía llorar en sus piernas. Y muchas veces más, solo tenía que ser paciente, dejando alejarse a Arthur; porque al final del día Inglaterra siempre terminaba desahogándose en sus brazos, mucho más vulnerable que otras veces.

Esa es la razón que odiaba (mucho) y le gustaban algunos días de Julio.

**O.O.O**

* * *

Ta-da~~

Hola a todos, espero que estén pasando un dia/tarde/noche etc, muy bueno ;D

La verdad este drabble me causo conflicto, no quería indagar mucho en eso porque *mirar por todos lados* no soy fan de UsUk y sus relaciones (aunque solo me gusta en perspectiva para el drama…SOLO eso) y eso…pero creo que era necesario tocar el tema y lamento no poder hacer muy profundamente.

Eh, solo eso :3

Gracias por sus comentarios! Me alegran mucho de verdad! Lo amo a todos y un beso les mando!

Se despide su servidora G.A, nos veremos en el siguiente~~

CAMBIO Y FUERA!


	11. K

"**Abecedario FrUk"**

By: G.A-Motoharu.

* * *

Hetalia y sus personajes no son míos…repito, no son míos…u.u

Dedicado a Sakhory :D

* * *

**K.**

**Kilos**

"¡Todo es tu culpa, wine bastard!" Gritó un muy enojado inglés, mientras estaba parado frente a un espejo cuerpo completo con nada más que sus bóxer con dibujitos de manzanas.

"¿Y yo que te he hecho ahora?" Preguntó el francés sentado desnudo con solo una sabana cubriendo SOLO lo necesario, en la cama mirando quejarse al inglés.

Arthur se giró furioso con el ceño fruncido.

"¿Qué? ¿Preguntas que? ¡Pues que es tu culpa esto!" Gritó señalando su pálido abdomen, donde se podía ver una ligera línea de vello que llevaba a regiones vitales. Francia sonrió encantado al ver lo señalado.

"Oui. Esos chupetones son todos míos~" Rio al ver la cara roja del inglés y sus adorables balbuceos.

Arthur se giro e intento taparse pero nuevamente miró la báscula en el suelo y el enojo volvió.

"¡Bloody french! ¡Es tu culpa! ¡Maldita rana pervertida y estúpida!" Volvió a murmurar el londinense mientras dejaba sus manos descansar sobre su estómago. Y decididamente se subió sobre la báscula. Se mordió el labio mirando el resultado.

Mientras tanto, Francia había deslizado su bóxer por su cuerpo inferior y se acerco al inglés de espaldas. Despacio acechó a su presa y cuando atacó, una sonrisa gatuna adornó sus facciones. Arthur se tensó cuando los brazos de Francis se colocaron alrededor de sus caderas delgadas. Enseguida se bajó de la báscula y trató de zafarse de su novio. Estaba demasiado furioso. Muy, porque Francia sabía perfectamente a que se refería, lo sabía y se hacia el inocente. Estaba seguro que era el plan siniestro de su amante, ya que el francés siempre le comentaba lo demasiado delgado y mal alimentado que estaba. Además de que en las mañanas Francis siempre le traía el desayuno a la cama y procuraba vigilarlo para que comiera todo lo servido. Y Arthur pensó que era algo normal en algunas ocasiones, hasta pensaba que era algo romántico y dulce que después de hacer el amor apasionadamente, Francis tuviera ese gesto con él.

Pero ahora concebía sus negras intenciones. Y fue cuando las manos cálidas de Francis se arrastraban por su blando abdomen y bajaban, bajaban...bajaban.

Inmediatamente le pellizcó la mano y lo apartó de un empujón. Francis gimoteó adolorido pero aun sonriendo.

"¡Eres un bloody bastard, Francis! ¡No te hagas el inocente conmigo que este seguro fue tu plan desde el inicio!" Le acuso el inglés.

"Pero, mon lapin sauvage... ¡eras tan delgado que podrías parecer enfermo! ¡Debía hacer algo para alimentarte bien!" Se defendió el galo haciendo un amago de acercarse de nuevo. Inglaterra dio un paso hacia atrás.

"¿No me digas? ¡Tonterías! ¡Mi delgadez es absolutamente normal, idiot! Era, porque ahora estoy...estoy..." Un gruñido bajo salió de los labios del cejon.

"Pero si te vez mejor, ¡perfecto y delicioso así, amour! ¡Deberías agradecerme por alimentarte sanamente y hacer todo ese ejercicio~!" Francia alzo sugestivamente las cejas.

"¿Agradecerte? ¡Mi culo, frog! ¡Fuck you! ¡Que por tu entera culpa subí de peso! ¡Tengo unos kilos de más!" Refunfuño el más bajo al parisino.

"No me importa eso, Arthur...ahora estoy más tranquilo de saber que no pareces anoréxico y desnutrido..." Regañó vagamente el galo mientras se acercaba de nuevo al rubio más bajo, quien poco a poco bajaba su nivel de furia. Francia rodeó a Inglaterra con sus brazos y este colocó sus manos en el firme y velludo pecho de Francis. "Además...a mis ojos...tú te ves hermoso, Arthur..." Susurró en el oído contrario el peli-largo. Un beso fue colocado en el blanco cuello del inglés mientras este se sonrojaba furiosamente. Un poco del enojo estaba evaporándose. Francis sonrió mientras sus dedos recorrían el pecho de su pareja mientras iban bajando y bajando delineando la fina recta de vello bajo la cintura de Arthur. Arthur se estremeció ante la audacia de su pareja pero se dejó hacer...solo un poco.

Alzó el pie y le dio un pisotón a rubio francés quien chillo tomándose la zona herida.

"¡Hoy dormirás en el cuarto de huéspedes, frog!" Gruñó Arthur mientras aun tenia las mejillas rosas para luego tomar unos pantalones y encerrarse en el baño.

Francis se dejó caer en la cama maldiciendo el tsunderismo imprevisible de su pareja.

**O.O.O**

Ta-da~ La venganzaaaaaa xDD

Creo que esto es lo mas largo que he escrito xD y esta seria la venganza de Francis jejejeje.

Espero que les haya gustado y espero sus comentarios! Un besote para todos, es por ustedes que escribo *w*

Se despide su servidora G.A.

CAMBIO Y FUERA!


	12. L

"**Abecedario FrUk"**

G.A-Motoharu

Bla bla bla, Hetalia no es mío bla bla bla amo a Mattie bla bla blaaaaa

Dedicado a Sakhory

**L.**

**Lectura.**

Se habían dado cuenta hace muchos años, solo que ninguno quería dar su brazo a torcer. Francis porque se negaba a dar el primer paso (pese a que hubiera dado todos los anteriores); y Arthur porque era demasiado orgulloso.

Pero habían notado que una de las cosas que compartían y tenían en común era el amor por la lectura. Francis podía estar prácticamente en cualquier lugar, hora y fecha; leyendo e ignorando a muchas cosas (a Artie no porque lo deja sin sex-) por estar leyendo. Y Arthur podía estar horas y horas seguidas sin detenerse leyendo un libro muy fabuloso.

Ambos lo sabían, compartían ese gusto. Asi que era normal que de vez en cuando se sentaran en el jardín para leer un poco. O sino, sentados en el living, con una taza de té y galletas, mientras Francis estaba sentado en el sillón e Inglaterra acostado en sus piernas, ambos leyendo; demasiados absortos para darse cuenta que Alfred y Matthew llevaban como media hora tratando de entrar por la puerta trasera porque tocaron antes y nadie atendió.

**O.O.O**

Y ya._.

Jjajajaja sinceramente esto salió mientras estaba media dormida pero decidí respetar los temas originales…Y ya se…Sakhory sigue esperando las partes R-18 xD (o por lo menos algo francés)

Pero esperameee, déjame practico y hasta un lemon te dedico…(woah, rimo!)

En fin, espero que les haya gustado! Un besote a todas y seguro que el siguiente les gustara xD (-/-)

CAMBIO Y FUERA~


	13. M

**"Abecedario FrUk"**

By: G.A-Motoharu.

* * *

Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenecen...si no, el FrUk seria canon :B

Dedicado Sakhory.

* * *

**M.**

**Mordida.**

Francis se ató el cabello largo en una coleta, se miró al espejo y suspiró. Hizo una mueca mientras pasaba sus dedos por las marcas rojas y verde-azules que adornaban su cuello, torso y parte de su abdomen. Todas hechas por Anglaterre.

Y es que cuando Arthur se ponía _asi_...no podía pararlo. No mal entiendan, Francia amaba cuando su amante tomaba de vez en vez el dominio y se ponía de salvaje. Oui, esas eran las noches más memorables de todas. Sin embargo, Arthur tenía la manía de morder, todo lo que este a su alcance. Y eso era, prácticamente todo Francia. Literalmente.

Pero Francis debe admitir que ni cuenta se da porque Inglaterra lo tiene al borde del delirio, sino hasta el amanecer o muchas horas después cuando nota a Anglaterre mirándolo totalmente satisfecho. Es como si Arthur lo hiciera a propósito, para marcarlo o algo asi. Pero su pareja no era de esos posesivos... ¿o sí?

Tocando una mordida en particular, hecha la noche pasada, después de que Inglaterra desocupara su boca. Esta mordida esta justo bajo el ombligo y sinceramente le dolía un poco (Además estaba sorprendido de como había dejado una ahí puesto que su vientre era plano...). Dejo de verse al espejo para buscar la camisa celeste que hoy usaría en la reunión del G-8. Al abrocharla frente al espejo (Si, su pecado era ser vanidoso) se giró solo un poco y entonces se dio cuenta.

Francia abrió ampliamente sus ojos mientras dirigía sus dedos tras su cuello.

¿Qué diablos-? ¿Cómo demonios-?

¿¡Cómo es que habían mas mordidas y chupetones tras su cuello!? En qué momento se había descuidado tanto que Anglaterre-Oh.

Francia se mordió el labio al recordarlo. Hace dos días, él estaba demasiado excitado observando a Inglaterra con un viejo piercing que dejo de ser el activo y le cedió el control a Arthur...Oh Oui.

Ya recordaba perfectamente cuando había bajado la guardia. Fue cuando Inglaterra estaba detrás de él moviéndose asi de fuerte y-

Oh~

Francis sintió como empezaba a excitarse con solo el recuerdo de un muy punk Inglaterra mirándolo aquella vez con ese refulgente verde de su mirada. Miró el reloj en la pared; si, tal vez tenían tiempo para algo muy interesante.

Bajando de su habitación, se fue en busca de su inglés.

París necesitaba una visita~

...

Y ya en la junta, Polonia se preguntaba porque Francia traía puesto una mascada de satén gris de la temporada pasada. Y porque Inglaterra estaba de buen humor.

"O sea, como que es totalmente fuera de moda, ¿no crees Liet?" Comentó la nación fresa a su compañero, mientras peinaba su lacio cabello rubio. Lituania solo asintió resignado a los cuchicheos del amante de los pony y el rosa.

**O.O.O**

Okey, no se si esta bien en valoracion T o no...pero supongo que ya lo sabre xD

Creo que ya era hora de ver a un uke-Francia...(me encanta jajaja) Y hay que admitir que Iggy tuvo una época de pirata y se veia muuuy seme es normal que intercamie el rol (?) :D

xD me encanta poner a Fran de uke~ (es mi placer culpable xD). En fin, no tengo nada mas que decir...siento como que le estoy agarrando el ritmo al estilo frances xDDD

wee, gracias por sus comentarios! Me alegran el dia...los quiero!

Les mando un besote, gracias por leer; se despide G.A!

CAMBIO Y FUERA!


	14. N

**"Abecedario FrUk"**

By: G.A-Motoharu

* * *

Hetalia y todos sus maravillosos personajes no me pertenecen~

Fic dedicado a Sakhory: D

* * *

**N: **

**NOVIO**

"Dilo"

"No"

"Dilo otra vez~"

"No"

"_s'il vous plaît_"

"No"

"Arrrrrrrthurrrrr~"

"NO"

"_¡Anglaterre!_"

"_What!?_" Gritó el inglés mientras levantaba la cabeza de la almohada. A su lado, Francia lo miraba con esos ojos azul cielo; apoyado en un codo sobre la cama y acariciando los hombros desnudos de su pareja.

"Vamos, _mon amour_. Dilo de nuevo~" Suplicó el francés sonriendo seductoramente.

"_Bloody wanker_, para qué quieres que lo diga otra vez?!" Se quejó Inglaterra.

"Porque me gusta escucharlo de tus labios, _cher_…además me encantó como lo gritaste en la justa de hoy" Francis acaricio las orejas rojas del londinense. Arthur balbuceo insultos mientras Francis reía y besaba los hombros lampiños de su inglés.

"¡N-no lo diré de nuevo! ¡Y ni me recuerdes lo de la junta! ¡Todo fue tu maldita culpa maldita rana!" Chilló el inglés con la cara roja como manzana y apretando los ojos en vergüenza. Y es que su explosión de celos en la junta le había llevado a esta situación.

"Por favor, _cher_…dilo otra vez. Para mi…" Francia suplicó mientras rodaba a su pareja con la espalda sobre el colchón y el mismo cubriendo el delgado cuerpo de Arthur. Claro, con sus manos traviesas viajando hasta capitales.

Arthur se mordía el labio inferior y empujaba (levemente) a Francis, negándose a ceder a las seducciones de su pareja.

"Nnnn-no" Un gemido bajo salió de los labios rojos de Inglaterra sin proponérselo cuando la boca francesa susurraba en sus oídos palabras no aptas para todo público.

"Arthur" Sopló Francis en la roja oreja de Inglaterra, sonriendo triunfante cuando las manos de la isla dejaron de empujarlo (fútilmente) y empezaron a acariciar su espalda. Francia se dio una palmadita en la espalda porque esta vez había ganado la batalla muy rápido.

"_F-fine!_" Se quejó Iggy cuando las manos mágicas de su pareja hicieron lo suyo colocándole a su merced, además ¿para que luchar? Si de todas formas salía ganando. "_Bloody frog…y-you_…tu eres _my b-b-b-boyfriend_" Y dicho esto, Arthur se sonrojó de vergüenza a más no poder. Sin embargo, no pudo esconder la pequeñisisima sonrisa que se formó en su rostro cuando Francis se abalanzaba a él dando chillidos emocionados y alegres, además de que tenía a su francés besándolo dulcemente por todas partes.

Inglaterra casi quiso burlarse de lo ridículamente feliz que era Francis solo por haber dicho aquello, esa palabra. Novio. Como recientemente (e inconsciente también) había empezado a llamar al francés.

Bueno, tenía que admitir que no sonaba tan mal. Pero solo para sus oídos y quizás, los de Francis igual.

Después de todo Francis era su novio.

**O.O.O**

* * *

Woah, revivi de entre los zombies D: Pensé que moriría con tanta tarea :x y mas encima, con el examen para la facu x_x

Perdón por la tardanza! Mil disculpas…pero espero que esto lo compense XD. Me salió muuuuy meloso, pero tenía ganas de ponerlo jejeje.

Ya tengo el siguiente y les aviso: es muuuuuuuuuuy radom! Muy muy muy OCC xD (en serio ._.)

Jajajaja les mando un besototote y mil abrazos por sus comentario tan lindo! :D

Gracias por leer y tomarse la molestia de comentar .w.

Nos vemos en el próximo capi (?)

Se despide su servidora G.A

CAMBIO Y FUERAAAAAAAAAAAA!


End file.
